This invention is based on a standard cap incorporating a variant of automated movement for any kind of promotional use.
Many different sorts of caps are used for promotional purposes, with or without movement, but no one has ever heard of a cap incorporating a fully automatic clapping function.
In a cotton canvas cap with a visor, baseball-type, two protruding moving elements are fitted into the seams of the 2 front panels on each side of the bill and parallel to the edges of the visor. This item is to be considered as a fun cap, perfect for promotional use.
The moving elements are made up of two pieces of fabric sewn together face to face, forming a bag padded with foam or another material in order to give it consistency and simulate a hand or another shape depending on the intended promotional use (see drawing # 2).
Another piece of mesh fabric is sewn inside the two front panels for proper ventilation of the user""s forehead. Between the front panels and the mesh fabric, a U-shaped plastic (polycarbonate) strip is fitted, the arms of which come out of the seams on each side of the front; these two inserts are sandwiched into the tip of the moving parts to maintain them stiff and roughly horizontal, acting also as a return spring when a clapping movement is simulated.